


Night Sleep

by grettama



Series: Bunny [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Storm's first time to sleep next to Bucky Barnes. Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Sleep

Tonight was the first night Johnny Storm slept next to Bucky Barnes. He couldn’t help himself but being extremely excited about it. As a result, he couldn’t sleep at all. He was just able to lie down next to Bucky, watching him sleep. And Johnny realized something.

Bucky recumbented. His chest was moving up and down slowly as he breathed. Both of his arms were on top of his stomach. Bucky might be look so peaceful, but he didn’t look relax at all. Bucky was really tense, and that made Johnny frowned.

Johnny knew that Bucky had been through a lot. As a prisoner of war, as a weapon, an _asset_ , brainwashed, had to fight his best friend and only God knows what kind of torture Hydra did to him. So maybe, now he was having nightmares? No wonder Bucky seemed reluctant when Johnny asked to sleep with him tonight.

Johnny sighed, and slowly he reached Bucky’s metal hand. But when he touched it, suddenly Bucky’s eyes opened and without warning, he choked Johnny.

“Hey, Buck,” coughed Johnny. “It’s me.”

When he realized what kind of situation he was in, Bucky’s eyes widened with guilt and he let go his grasp on Johnny’s neck.

Johnny coughed again. Bucky choked him with his normal hand, not the metal one, but it was still hurt as hell.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said. “I should’ve slept on the sofa.”

He tried to get up from bed, but Johnny hold his chest. Johnny shook his head and said, “No, it’s okay.”

Bucky furrowed. “I could’ve hurt you.”

Johnny pushed Bucky’s chest, made him lied down again. “Nightmare?” he asked.

Bucky avoided Johnny’s gaze. “It will get better eventually.”

Johnny didn’t say anything at first. He just moved closer to Bucky. Johnny’s movement made Bucky looked at him with a confused look.

“Sleep,” Johnny said, answered the unspeakable question in Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky didn’t say anything again. He closed his eyes, turned around, and let the younger boy spooned him. Bucky could feel Johnny’s breath on the nape of his neck, somehow it calmed him down and he fell asleep right away.

* * *

 

When Bucky opened his eyes in the morning. Their position stayed the same. Bucky chuckled. He turned around to face Johnny, and when he saw Johnny’s sleeping face, his heart skipped a beat.

Bucky planted a soft kiss on Johnny’s lips.

“Good morning, Old Man,” greeted Johnny once he woke up because of Bucky’s kiss.

Bucky smiled. “This old man wanna say thank you for last night,” he said. “You successfully turned my nightmares into bad dreams.”

Johnny laughed and moved closer to Bucky, curling in Bucky’s arms. “Bad dreams still sound bad. When will it turn into nice dreams?”

Bucky wrapped Johnny with his arms, knew Johnny wouldn’t protest of his metal arm’s coldness because Johnny could control his body heat. “If you keep sleeping with me every night…”

“It will get better eventually, yeah, you said that last night,” cut Johnny, made Bucky laughed and ruffled the younger boy’s short hair.

“I don’t mind doing something else than sleeping though,” Johnny continued.

Bucky saw a wide smirk on Johnny’s face and kissed him to shut him up.

“Not too soon, boy,” said Bucky in between his kisses. “You should control yourself first. I don’t want you to burn me when I’m inside you.”

Johnny pulled away, lifted an eyebrow. “Who said _you_ will be inside me?”

Bucky just laughed at that, pulled Johnny closer and kissed him again.

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, man. I just wanna write something sweet for Valentine but I don't think I nailed it orz.


End file.
